Encuentro fugaz
by Miyiku
Summary: Tom Hiddleston, actor de la popular saga de películas de "Thor" y "Avengers" comienza a tener visiones de un extraño personaje. Pero la realidad es mucho más compleja que las películas y pronto se da cuenta que esos ojos verdes que le miran intensamente pertenecen a un dios. Loki/Tom. Obsequio para mi cuñada y mi concuña.


La primera vez que Tom le vio fue a través de la ventana de una cafetería. Disfrutaba un té y un pequeño panecillo de naranja mientras leía el periódico. Todas las secciones menos la de "Espectáculos"; estaba harto de eso. Y fue cuando se distrajo un segundo que se encontró con ese hombre… casi idéntico a él. Por un momento Tom creyó que ese sujeto le había sonreído pero tan pronto como lo había visto, había desaparecido. A pesar de sus corazonadas de inmediato sacó de su bolsillo algunos billetes y sin preocuparse por el resto de su almuerzo se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendiendo a más de un cocinero y tratando de ocultar lo más posible su rostro salió por la puerta trasera del establecimiento.

Decir que la fama no le agradaba sería una mentira, pero para Tom Hiddleston la vida había dado un vuelco al protagonizar la película de "Thor". Su popularidad se había incrementado hacia límites que ni él mismo imaginaba y a pesar de haber interpretado al villano, era casi o más querido que el protagonista.

Pero las mieles de la popularidad tenían un lado oscuro que pronto comenzó a descubrir. Desde fanáticas desesperadas por conseguir una fotografía o una firma, hasta verdaderos acosadores. Gente que se disfrazaba como él o como el personaje de Loki. Personas que trataba de acercarse, ansiosas por saber más de su vida íntima. Es por eso que había adoptado la costumbre de abandonar el lugar donde se encontrara tan pronto como viese a uno de esos "acosadores". En verdad lo lamentaba, muchas veces eran personas que le admiraban y deseaban una firma de él, pero según su equipo de seguridad era mejor prevenir. Avanzó rápidamente hacia su coche donde ya lo esperaba su chofer y pidió ir a su casa.

No había experimentado un suceso similar hasta que una semana después, mientras se encontraba en el baño afeitándose. Se agachó un momento para tomar agua entre sus manos y enjuagar la espuma que cubría su mentón cuando en el reflejo del espejo no vio su propio rostro. Frente a él estaba una versión de él mismo, con cabello ligeramente largo color azabache y unos intensos ojos verdes que le miraba con una sonrisa y fue tanta la sorpresa para Tom que al retroceder resbaló y terminó en el suelo del cuarto de baño, respirando agitadamente y preguntándose si tendría que comenzar a visitar a un psiquiatra.

Cuando se lo comentó a Emma, su hermana menor; ella trató de calmarlo, diciéndole que a veces era frecuente que los personajes que un actor interpretaba afectaran seriamente la mentalidad de éste y le sugirió que tomara un descanso, de preferencia en algún lugar alejado tanto de Gran Bretaña como de los Estados Unidos.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su hermana, Tom decidió hacer un viaje por Europa del norte, comenzando con Dinamarca y viajando por Suecia, Noruega y finalmente Islandia, donde había pasado los últimos 3 días explorando los glaciares y disfrutando de los maravillosos escenarios de la isla.

Por la noche regresó a la cabaña que rentaba a las orillas de un parque nacional donde había ido a practicar algo de ciclismo de montaña. Dejó la bicicleta atada a las afueras de la casa y al entrar fue directo hacia la cocina mientras se quitaba el casco y las protecciones de brazos y rodillas. Buscó en el refrigerador una lata de soda y se dirigía a la habitación a leer un poco cuando una figura apareció frente a él, en medio de una especie de vapor color verde brillante. Al no poder detenerse a tiempo, chocó de lleno contra la misteriosa figura y terminó nuevamente en el suelo, la lata con soda derramándose en la alfombra. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con esos intensos ojos verdes que ya había visto antes… justamente la razón por la que había tomado ese descanso tan lejos de su hogar.

-L-lamaré a la policía…- dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo fingir, aunque en realidad estaba aterrado. El sujeto frente a él, el presunto acosador; no había entrado a la cabaña… por métodos normales… Había aparecido frente a él y eso sólo sucedía en las pe…

-¿Películas?- el hombre sonrió ante la expresión de completo desconcierto de Tom, que aún parecía reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarse, pues la sorpresa y el miedo le habían inmovilizado.

-Hablo en serio…- dijo el británico en cuanto pudo ponerse en pie y retrocedió un poco, observando más detenidamente al sujeto. Si se trataba de uno de esos "cosplayers", era el mejor que había visto en su vida… era completamente idéntico a él en su papel de Loki, incluso su voz…

-¿De verdad crees que los patéticos guardias humanos son rivales para mí?- dijo con esa voz aterciopelada, orgullosa… Estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía… Y Tom comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba soñando o imaginando cosas de nuevo. –Vamos Thomas… creí que eras más inteligente que el promedio de esta raza inferior…- ¿Acaso ese sujeto le estaba llamando "idiota"?

A pesar de que Tom había lidiado con muchas personas caracterizadas como "Loki", esta era la primera vez que alguien lo insultaba así. La mayoría de las veces sólo querían mostrarle lo bien detallado que habían hecho el disfraz, o recrear alguna parte de las películas en las que participaba… Pero esto simplemente era ridículo, si este tipo era un fanático, su admiración se estaba tornando en locura.

El sujeto frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto y como si fuese una reacción a ese enojo, las luces de la cabaña comenzaron a parpadear hasta que las bombillas explotaron. De la completa oscuridad una luz color azul comenzó a hacerse presente hasta que Tom pudo divisar que esa luz provenía de una especie de joya incrustada en un báculo de metal. No era posible…

-No hay por qué tener miedo, Thomas…- sonrió el hombre, que a la luz de ese extraño artefacto se veía aún más siniestro… y a la vez cautivante. –Sé que es difícil para los humanos comprender la esencia de los dioses…

-No eres un dios… Eres otro loco disfrazado de mí…- dijo Tom con el rostro pálido, sin querer reconocer lo que su mente comenzaba a decirle acerca de ese hombre… Simple y sencillamente no podía ser verdad.

-¡NADIE DUDA DE MI DIVINIDAD!- la voz del hombre retumbó por toda la casa y Tom tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos, pues parecía que la construcción entera se vendría abajo. –Nadie pone en duda mi poder, mi legado…- el báculo brilló con más intensidad y Tom sintió el inminente miedo de que ese hombre tenía la razón y le dispararía con esa cosa en cualquier momento. Sin embargo el hombre pareció tranquilizarse y de inmediato las luces de la casa volvieron a encenderse; las bombillas estaban intactas, como si lo anterior hubiese sido una ilusión.

-¿En verdad eres Loki? ¿El dios Loki?- el hombre sonrió, finalmente complacido de que el humano hubiese comprendido quién era realmente.

-Comienzas a entender, Hiddleston…

-Pero… ¿Por qué luces igual a mí? Es decir… al personaje que hice…- una parte de su mente creía que era estúpido hacer esas preguntas a alguien que o era un loco con muy buenos efectos especiales o era una ilusión creada por el estrés.

-Los humanos son muy inteligentes pero poco sabios…- dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar lentamente por la casa, observando con curiosidad algunos de los aparatos electrónicos que había en la cocina. –Su mente no comprende lo que está fuera de lo que llaman "ciencia". Los dioses como yo, y las criaturas provenientes de los otros Reinos tienen que tomar formas más simples cuando visitamos Midgard… Y debo admitir que la forma en la que me representaste en esas "películas" me agradó demasiado… Me hace lucir apuesto…- el hombre miró sus propias manos y sonrió. –Te he estado vigilando desde hace tiempo, Thomas… Han pasado miles de años desde la última vez que un humano llamó tanto mi atención…

Tom sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda hasta su nuca. Si eso era verdad, estaba justo enfrente de un dios, un ser poderoso proveniente de algún lugar distante en la Galaxia… y de entre miles de millones de personas lo había elegido a él. Además había elegido el aspecto de su personaje… y no pudo sino pensar que era bastante atractivo, por bizarro que sonara eso en su mente.

-¿Por qué…?- sus labios apenas se movieron y su voz no era más que un susurro. Loki se acercó a él y lo siguiente que Tom supo era que la punta del báculo que llevaba ese sujeto se deslizaba lentamente por su cuello, delineando su yugular.

-Gracias a ti, Thomas la humanidad ha vuelto a creer en mí. Durante siglos me ignoraron, me trataron como un simple cuento para niños. Pero la forma en la que me retrataste… hechizó a millones de personas que ahora me alaban…- mientras hablaba, el dios nórdico se acercó lentamente a él, acorralando al humano contra un muro. –No me agrada admitir que tengo que ofrecerle mi gratitud a un midgardiano…

-¿G-gratitud? ¿A qué te refieres con "gratitud"?- la cercanía de ese sujeto comenzaba a ponerlo demasiado nervioso, y no por que pensara que podía atacarlo o matarlo en cualquier instante… sino porque extrañamente le gustaba demasiado esa cercanía.

Loki sonrió, encontrando un extraño placer en ver cómo el rostro de ese hombre se sonrojaba al estar tan cerca.

-Estaré cerca de ti siempre, Thomas… Y si quieres volver a verme, sólo tienes que decir mi nombre…- Tom parpadeó un par de veces y en ese instante Loki desapareció, dejando tras de sí su silueta dibujada en ese misterioso vapor verde.

¿Había sido un sueño? Era lo más probable… Quizá había resbalado en la cocina y se había golpeado en la cabeza. O la soda que tomó estaba estropeada y le había causado alucinaciones. Pero… ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Si era cierto que aquél misterioso dios nórdico que alguna vez había interpretado se había manifestado enfrente de él para agradecerle?

Sacudió su cabeza, despejando de su mente todas aquellas ideas. Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que la próxima vez que se viera al espejo, los ojos que vería reflejados serían color verde intenso.


End file.
